this life i'm leading
by afinalchaotic
Summary: years after two companions mysteriously vanish, people have given up hope, even more so when they are found dead... and what happens to there son, how will chaos find the land valdemar, the land that calls him, but has no idea were it is? T for mild lang.
1. the end of the rope

Yo!!!!! Yea so is my first fan fic!!!! Don't yell at me!!! If you don't like it, either deal, or don't read! Yea I know that the chapters are short, but hey, so is my attention span!! So, yea enjoyithness!!!

Disclaimer: alright, every1 knows that I don't own the people, landscape, I only own my mind, ideas, and that kind of stuff

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind blew in his frazzled mane, cutting across his back like many little

needles, but he wasn't bothered by it. All his attention was on a large black _kyre_,

Mikey. His bright blue eyes staring into deep brown.

:Just give up already, chaos, you know that there's no way in hell that you can

beat me at this game.: he heard, the voice vibrating inside his mind.

: what makes you think that?

: we both know this is a game _I_ made.: he took that as a warning from him, and

right as he started, mikey took off, as he passed, grabbing a cloth rope, and ran for it,

chaos screamed his outrage, and took off after him, hooves pounding after his, a long,

harsh whinny cutting across the land, chasing him down

:I'm ganna get him this time if it's the last thing I ever do!: chaos thought,

thinking only to himself, but mike had really good mind speech.

: a little morbid, no?: he heard back, cursing both himself and the _kyre_, he just

continued after mike as if he had never been spoken back to…

:Will you two shut up!!!!: a newer voice cut through there minds, making mike

stumble, looking over at the old _kyre _right as chaos stumbled… ran into him, and they

both went down, heads throbbing, into blissful darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, the first "chapter" please review, but don't if ur only doing it to laugh and mock me!!!


	2. randomeness!

Alright, chapter 2… hummm… what 2 write, what 2 write….

Disclaimer: don't own them, you know how it goes!

When chaos came back to himself, he was laying in the bright sunlight, and there

seemed to be something under him…

: get off me, you big white monster!!!:

Chaos's eyes got big, and he jumped to his feet, and he danced away from the still,

black _kyre_.

: told you I'd get you if it was the last thing I do!!!: he laughed at the half-grown

_kyre_ .

: well, it was almost the last thing _I _did!!!: he replied as he slowly got to his feet a

little shakily, but otherwise fine, but he couldn't keep his dammed tail from wagging

slightly, and he cursed it to hell

: well, then, there's only one thing we can really do, I guess…: knowing that the

_kyre_ would fall for his little joke, but trying to keep the laughter feel out of his voice,

amazingly successful !!

:what!!!: his tail stopped, what ever chaos had to say, it deserved his full

attention, and he now discovered that if he ignored his tail, it would stop

: praise the word "almost!!!:

And with that, and not a backward glance, chaos took himself, along with his

heave laughter, and grabbed the rope.

I'll try for 2 chaps a day, until then, later!!


	3. foresight

Alright, chapter 3, thanx for the reviews, I love being judged for writing more than I do for looks!!!! I love you all, not really, I mean who would want to love me anyway… back 2 the story.

Disclaimer: last time I'll do this, cause u all know I don't own them

When they were both existed past that point( yea, confusing) they both collapsed

about 5 feet away from each other, to fall into a deep sleep.

His sleep was completely confusing, he dreamt of a young boy, scared, dressed

like his parents humans, before they died, and he was trying to fight off people that

chaos sensed evil. He saw himself running up to him, his mind voice echoing in his

mind,

: I choose you, I will help you, help control this, now get on!!! We must leave at

once, he turned his head, to see suikia, the old kyree that had yelled at them earlier that

day go down under an arrow, mike howled his sorrow, never stopping the fight, but

fighting more fiercely than before, then he woke up…. But it lingered in his mind with

intense feel of real about it

there you go!!! New chapter!!! Yea, he has foresight about his choosing!!!!


	4. wake up! shut the hell up!

Alright, I'm hella mad right now, cause at school, ash ( wrote completely and utterly random) and I went to his room 2 use the computer, and after, like 5 min's we went 2 get her food, and when we came back, 2 guys , one of which is on every day, and the other was supposed 2 be working with clay!!! So we asked them if we could use it, and they said, "go screw yourselves!" so we started yelling at them, and god damn rosenburg kicks only me and a out!!! Fourth time this year!!! Uhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! Well, here u go

By the time chaos woke for the second time, he only just barely remembered his dream.

This time, he was still really asleep, but he felt a wet, cold nose tapping on him.

:ok, wake up now, we need 2 play more!!!: a vibrant voice echoed in and out, and

he was tired!! All this wolf ever thought about was playing!!! It would have been nice to

sleep at least one night without him nosing him up! So as a response, he opened a blue

eye at him, and gave him a look that said "go away, I'm not up for it right now, so go

away!!" and mike took the hint, and ran off to go eat a rabbit, or something.

Soon after that, he was once again sleeping, not as deeply, but enough. He had no

real reason to be tired, so he was completely rested when it came. The call. The distress

call. From a mind voice that sounded vaguely familiar. After a few minutes, he

remembered it. His dream…

sorry, kinda short, gtg, I'm a geek, and I must now watch my show, so later!!!


	5. understandings

Yea, again, don't yell at me if u don't like it1! Sorry, I'm pissed again. Pretty much the same reason, but this time ash wasn't here, she got sick, and my class was once again picking on the emo kid. Sigh. Well, here you go guys.

Chaos jumped up with a start, his mind running around in circles over and over

and over.

:what the hell is going on!!: he thought and he managed to seek that one out of all

the random yells in his mind. As soon as he got up, mike came running over.

: what!! What's going…:he never finished, for at that moment, he to heard the

voice calling out it's distress.

:come on!!: he yelled, and he took off, only to be stopped.

: were do you think your going without me??: The old wolf said

:, I'm suikai, but we can't take you!!

:why not!!!: two voices met his mind, suikai's and mikes. He knew that she could

do almost anything, so he saw no reason why she couldn't come, but, then, she

hadn't had that dream. Both chaos and mike loved and respected her, but he

couldn't bring himself to lead her into a sure death. Was that so wrong?

: you probably wouldn't understand, I'm soooo sorry, but you can't come, I had a

type of dream… but not now!!!: he reared up, making suikai jump and move slightly,

just enough to let him by, and after that, there was no catching him.

Ok, if the lines I made show up, then I'm really sorry, you know how I said I have a short track mind?? Well, it takes something like that to make me get off track, soooo, yea. Oh!! I don't know why I'm telling you this, but Ashley was sooooo hyped up on chocolate cake yesterday!! It was so crazy, and the next day, my friend made a cake, and, it was chocolate, and now I never want to eat a cake again!!!! Or chocolate!!!!

Alright, so later


	6. alone

sorry about the delay, i've had beter thing to do!! lol disclaimer: i don't own this world or really anything in it. other than my peps 

As chaos ran, he looked back, to see mike sitting there, watching him go

: Well? Are you coming or not:

: no.: at that he started a little. Mike wouldn't help him?

: Why not!?:

: You won't let suik go. I won't leave without her. No:

: Look I have my reasons, just come on! Please?: desperate, he NEEDED mike to

come. He himself wasn't a good fighter… but he also couldn't pull suik into it.

: No: and with that, mike cut off the connection between them. He was alone. He

Alone to save this person. This thing. And his best friend wouldn't even help him. And

he hated it. But he had to do this, even if he were to do it alone. He had a strange feeling

It hadn't happened yet… but it would come soon. That much. He knew, as well as he

knew that from now on, he was alone t face this evil. Completely alone. And now, he

couldn't do anything about it. The more he thought about it… the more stupid the idea of

Going off into unknown lands alone was. He almost turned back. Then he thought of the

Dream. No, he couldn't turn back now and if it did turn out to be nothing, he'd just turn

around and go back to the _kyree _den. That had always been home to him, but now it felt a

little less welcoming, though it might just be the distance between him and it.

: Well, I've talked myself right into this situation, I'd better follow through :

well, thats all fer now, sorry it was so short. i'll upload a longer 1 next time! 


End file.
